Eikage
The Eikage (鋭影; Literally meaning "Blade Shadow") is the leader of Eigakure and is recognized as the most powerful and skilled individual within the village. There have been two official Eikage, though the process has begun for a Third to be named. The Eikage is almost always known for their kenjutsu or bukijutsu prowess, and are notable tacticians as well. They tend to hold a high love for the village they serve, and always put the needs of the village and the people ahead of their own. Though the Eikage is an unofficial kage, there is still high admiration and honor bestowed upon the person who holds it, so expectations for excellence are still the same. List of Eikage First Eikage , known throughout her adopted homeland and the Five Great Nations as , is an exceptionally powerful shinobi hailing from Monodukuri Clan. She is responsible for leading the ragtag band of Monodukuri, Zadanaka, and missing-nin of Kumo to the Land of Focus. After impressing the current focus inhabitants with her might, she established the first hidden village in the Land of Focus: Eigakure. After tying up all loose ends, she was unanimously elected as . Second Eikage Candidate Second Eikage The lady with ambition. Known as , she was chosen to be the successor to Kemuri's dream by the woman herself, officially christened the . Noting that the lass would take the place to new heights. Informed by her predecessor's focus on building up the village's power, Aka would welcome a splinter of her parent's clan, integrating them with the hopes of both providing a safe haven and gaining their fūinjutsu expertise. Likewise, she established an ongoing partnership with the legendary blacksmith, procuring his services for the betterment of the land's armory. For she wanted her people to be well-armed and well-protected in a time of need. Beyond that, she began reaching out to other villages of similar size and motivation, tying the knot with her husband while bringing their villages closer together. This would later extend itself to her forebears' home, and the reestablished Tokugakure, strengthening ties on a quite a few levels. Thus proving the woman held a capable political mind behind that fiery demeanor. Third Eikage The spark to the receding flame. Recognized as she is acknowledged for her aptitude with the nuances of lightning. Headstrong yet exceptionally smart, she greatly reminded Akākato of herself at a younger age. Nevertheless, Shunrai is recognized as the epitome of the village, having integrated like so many others into a foreign land. It was that capacity for empathy that inclined her predecessor to chose the young woman, believing the village will prosper and remain safe within her capable hands. Resulting in the quieting fire giving rise to thunder ready to take the world by storm. Yet remaining true to the Eigakure way; independence from the cause of so much pain. Thus, the was chosen, ready to lead her village into a new era of prosperity. Fourth Eikage Fifth Eikage